The Lie About Skittles
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: "You don't taste like Skittles at all!" SkyInParadise Humor. Fourth in the Say It Right series.


**This was fun to write! And it makes me want to just do that one day! Well, try to, at least.**

* * *

**Title: The Lie About Skittles**

**Series: Blue Bloods**

**Pairings: Jack/Sky, Kingsley/Mimi, Bliss/Dylan.**

**Quote: "You don't taste like Skittles at all!"**

* * *

The place was beautiful.

The roads were paved with gold and pristine white marble, and the statues that lined the roads showed the Heavenly Bonded people. Azreal(Mimi) and Viktor(Kingsley) were walking the streets, musing over the bonds and how they worked.

"Oh, oh!" She pointed to a beautiful white statue of Lupus Theil(Bliss) and Markas(Dylan). "I know how that one works!" Viktor laughed at his blonde angel and said, "How does it work, Darling?" She spun around, green eyes full of happiness and peace, not the usual malic and death. She smiled.

"Lu-lu is the strong-willed one, always wanting her way. And Mark is the one that helps her subtly, so it seemd that she did it herself." He nodded, and tugged her along. She spun around and pointed to a new staute. "And I know how that one works!" The two people in the statue were the most contraversial couple that was. Little Valeria(Schuyler) and Big Abbadon.

"And how do they work?" Azreal smiled.

"My Twin is protective, excessively so, and he loves her with his whole heart, even when they fight because of the stupidest things."

"We do too." She shooed him.

"And my sister, she is always in some type of trouble, life-threatening or not, and the only reason she hasn't spontaniously combusted is becasue of Abbadon." He nodded once again, and went on. They continued walking, talking about the most randomness things, just enjoying each other's company, when they passed their statue. Azreal paused, smiling brightly.

"This is my favorite."

Viktor came up behind her, wrapping his dark arms around her waist, and murmured in her ear, "As it is mine." A breeze passed through, ruffling his white shorts and her black dress. She turned her head to the west, and watched as the bell above the church rang.

_Come._

The call from God was not to be disobeyed, and they walked to the church.

* * *

Valeria(Schuyler) was settled on a lovely couch, her white dress ruffling slightly from the breeze she sent. Abbadon(Jack) wrapped his arm around her and tugged her into the next room. There sat God, watching as Lupus weeped, causing the rain over New York. God ran her dry, and when she could not weep anymore, everyone was waiting for the cause of a new rainbow. He cast his hands forward, and the soft colors made a beautiful scene. Valeria stepped forward, to bless the rainbow, when she had an idea.

It was tangible up here, so...

She lent forward, and licked the rainbow. Making a face, she lept back.

"You don't taste like Skittles at all!"

That was it for the rest of the Angels.

The chiming of their laughs was so harmonious, the rainbow glowed, and at that moment, Valeria whispered, "But I can forgive you," and blessed it. Abbadon came up behind her, and gripped her waist. He was shaking from his low rumble of a laugh.

"I love you," he said to her, and she smiled up at him.

"As I love you." He kissed her gently, and then sent her off to Azreal.

"Ria, I love you! You made my day!" Valeria held a straight face and said, "What did I do?" Everyone began to laugh harder. Two voices sounded above the din.

"Mother! Why did you do that?" She looked at her Mixed-blood children, and said, "Well, Justine(Charlie) and Stephan(Allen), I wanted to see if the men from the Skittles Corporation were right. That when you taste Skittles, you taste the rainbow." They smiled at her.

"Mother, you are such a crazy lady," Justine said flippantly, but her eyes held the slyness that Valeria's got when they told a joke or did something "funny". Valeria laughed, and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes, yes I am." Then she began laughing, and everyone joined in again, watching as Valeria cast the light of her Angelic Being across the world, and all was good.

* * *

**This is supposed to be a sneak preview of the ending of what woudl happened after the multi-chapter story I'm working on laying out for Blue Bloods called _Til We Do Death Apart._**

**Here's a little sneak preview of a part on how the story got it's name.**

**_He watched as Schuyler stood up, and spoke in a commanding voice._**

**_"Leave."_**

**_The woman in front of them smiled maliciously, her lips twisted incorrectly for her face._**

**_"Leave what?"_**

**_The voice was layered, the original voice of the blonde with the underlying current of a voice of Evil, a voice so dark and cruel that it made Abbadon's wrath look like a little puppy chasing it's tail. This was the voice of Lucifer, and he was controling the Angel of Death herself, Madeline Force._**

**_"Leave this place and leave my sister alone." Schuyler face was changing in the slightest, the pure angel coming out, smoothing her features and taking away the humaness. The blonde smiled, but it did not touch her eyes. No, those were blank, the green faded and dulled in the light of the power Lucifer was using to control her._**

**_"And if I don't? I quite like this body. Who knew Azreal had so much untapped power?" Jack stood up behind Schuyler._**

**_"Leave Mimi alone."_**

**_"You do not control me, Abbadon! I once controlled you!" The hand lifted, and Schyuler cast a spell of rebound under her breath over Jack, and took a step towards him._**

**_"What are we going to do?" Her voice was fear-filled, and the green eyes flickered to life for a second on Mimi's face, then dulled again. Mimi's body slipped into an agressive stance. Suddenly, they knew what to do._**

**_"Til death do us part." His silky voice was deep and heartwrenching, the pain and fury flowing through it unrestricted. He was watching his ex-Soul-Mate. "No," she whispered back, also staring at the blonde woman, "til we do Death apart." They appeared on either side of Mimi's body. Schyuler's eyes narrowed._**

**_"Apart from Lucifer, that is." And they lept at the woman._**


End file.
